I'm yours
by OiCarool
Summary: [Orgulho & Paixão] E se Darcy aparecesse no casamento de Cecília com outra mulher?


Elisabeta bateu os dedos na mesa, impaciente. O casamento estava prestes a começar e nada de Darcy aparecer. Sabia que estava sendo um pouco dura com ele, mas era para o bem dos dois. Darcy precisava aprender a respeitar seu espaço e seus sonhos, e Elisabeta não conseguia imaginar uma forma melhor de ensiná-lo.

Sorriu ao lembrar do dia anterior, do olhar abatido ao dizer que não havia significado nada para ela, a expressão fechada ao ir embora sem se despedir. Ela estava tirando Dary do controle da situação, fazendo-o remoer a relação dos dois.

Mas já havia decidido que teriam uma noite de paz no casamento. Poderiam dançar juntos, afinal ela sentia falta dele, das conversas, de seu toque. Mas seria apenas isso, não daria e ele maiores esperanças sobre o relacionamento dos dois. Recuar agora seria apenas provar que Darcy estava certo, e não era o que ela queria.

Charlotte já estava no recinto há algum tempo, e Elisabeta começava a se perguntar se Darcy realmente compareceria ao casamento. Queria perguntar diretamente para Charlotte, mas sabia que isso apenas significaria que Darcy saberia de seu interesse mais tarde.

Mas seu sorriso se desfez no segundo em que o viu entrar na casa do Almirante Tibúrcio, com um sorriso deslumbrante no rosto e de braços dados com uma loira que Elisabeta desconhecia. Seu coração pulou uma batida, ao mesmo tempo em que a mais poderosa fúria invadiu sua mente.

Darcy sorriu para sua bela acompanhante, guiando-a para um local vago. Quando preparava-se para sentar, seu olhar cruzou com o de Elisabeta. Darcy segurou uma gargalhada ao ver a expressão desconcertada da ex-namorada. Podia quase ouvir as engrenagens da cabeça dela tentando entender a situação.

Elisabeta não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos dos dois. Mesmo enquanto Cecília e Rômulo diziam seus votos, seu olhar procurava qualquer sinal de intimidade entre Darcy e a moça a seu lado. Quase bufou ao vê-lo cochichar alguma coisa no ouvido dela, controlando todo o seu corpo para não fazer um escândalo.

Darcy estava plenamente consciente dos olhos de Elisabeta em sua direção. Controlou-se o máximo possível para não retornar o olhar dela, e manter um sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse desfrutando imensamente de sua companhia. É claro que não fora sua intenção causar ciúmes em Elisabeta, mas agora usaria isso a seu favor.

Quando a recepção começou, Darcy passou a apresentar sua acompanhante para todas as pessoas, fazendo questão de ir na direção oposta de Elisabeta. Viu quando Elisa bebeu dois ou três cálices de vinho, e sorriu por dentro quando ela não disfarçou sua reprovação ao ver Darcy dançar com a amiga.

\- Parece que a madrinha não está muito feliz com a minha presença. – Beatriz repousou a mão no ombro de Darcy. – Deve ser Elisabeta, não?

\- Sim. – Darcy riu baixo. – Não tirou os olhos de nós a noite toda.

\- Darcy, Darcy... – ela também riu. – Você não é assim, meu amigo.

\- Bia, você está de prova, eu tentei ficar em casa. Mas você apareceu e de repente tudo ficou mais interessante. – Darcy piscou, fazendo Elisabeta revirar os olhos do outro lado do salão.

\- Você sabe que não se deve brincar com os sentimentos de uma mulher.

\- Eu não estou brincando, estou testando. – ele a conduziu pelo salão.

\- Então, meu amigo, vamos apimentar este plano. – Beatriz depositou um beijo em seu rosto, o que gerou mais um cálice de vinho para Elisabeta.

Elisabeta não costumava beber. Alguns pequenos cálices já eram suficientes para que ficasse alegre e controlasse menos as palavras. Evitara todos os lamentos das irmãs por Darcy estar acompanhado de outra mulher. Tentara ignorar sua mãe apontando que o perdera, pois um homem como Darcy jamais ficaria solteiro por muito tempo.

O que não conseguira evitar fora o ciúme crescente que sentia a cada vez que Darcy se aproximava um pouco mais da mulher. Era uma mulher muito bonita, Elisabeta precisava admitir. Usava roupas caras, portava-se bem. Com certeza era de boa família, alguém que não se surpreenderia se um Williamson a pedisse em casamento.

Talvez Darcy estivesse apenas brincando quando pediu sua mão. Um homem como ele nunca se encantaria de verdade por uma caipira que queria ser independente. Agora imaginava o sorriso zombeteiro de Darcy caso ela dissesse sim. Ele riria de sua ingenuidade.

Era provável que Darcy já fosse comprometido antes. Vivera uma aventura no Vale do Café, e agora, ao se sentir humilhado por ter o pedido falso negado, viera mostrar que ela não era ninguém, que jamais deveria ter se apaixonado por ele. Viera mostrar a ela o tipo de mulher com quem se relacionava, alguém de estirpe e bom nome.

Sentia vontade de jogar um copo em Darcy, ou avançar nele. Queria dizer a ele que não significava nada, que ele também fora só uma brincadeira, uma aventura. Mas nada disso adiantaria, pois estava claro que ela não significava nada para Darcy, e agora precisava que ele não significasse nada para ela também.

\- Elisabeta, gostaria de apresentar-lhe à Beatriz Macedo de Almeida. – ouviu a voz de Darcy a suas costas, distraída demais com seus pensamentos para notar a aproximação dele.

\- Encantada. – Elisabeta tentou fingir o sorriso.

\- Esta é Elisabeta Benedito, irmã mais velha da noiva. – Darcy mantinha o sorriso no rosto, e Elisabeta não deixou de notar que ele não a apresentara como alguém com quem tinha algum tipo de relação.

\- A mais velha? Que pitoresco. – Beatriz comentou, falsamente.

\- Estava contando à Beatriz sobre as maravilhas do Vale do Café. – ele mantinha a mão na cintura de Beatriz, que se divertia com a situação.

\- Estou ansiosa para conhecer o campo. – a loira bateu palminhas.

Elisabeta revirou os olhos, sem disfarçar seu incomodo. Queria controlar-se, não queria causar um escândalo justamente no casamento de Cecília, mas sua boca parecia ter vida própria.

\- Você não me disse o que Beatriz Macedo de Almeida é sua, Darcy. – Elisabeta comentou, fingindo docura.

\- É verdade. – ele a olhou nos olhos. – É uma amiga muito querida de São Paulo.

\- Que interessante. – Elisa tinha o olhar gelado – Me pergunto se sua amiga sabe de suas atividades no Vale do Café.

\- Ora, Elisabeta. – Darcy riu baixo, provocando-a. – Beatriz não tem tempo para ouvir sobre essas coisas sem importância.

Elisabeta sentiu o coração parar, a angústia e raiva invadindo seu corpo.

\- Imagino que não mesmo. – ela sorriu. – Se me dão licença, minha irmã precisa de mim.

\- Darcy, você está brincando com fogo e vai se queimar. – Beatriz riu ao ver Elisabeta se afastar.

Foi bem mais tarde naquela noite que Elisabeta teve a coragem de enfrentar Darcy. Precisava ao menos ter uma última conversa com ele, antes de garantir que ele nunca mais chegasse perto dela. Esperou o momento perfeito, e quando Darcy se retirou para ir ao toalete, Elisabeta o seguiu e esperou até que saísse do recinto.

\- Elisabeta... – Darcy cumprimentou, cínico. – Estava a minha procura?

\- Sim. – ela sorriu diabolicamente. – Acredito que precisamos conversar. Em particular. – ela inclinou a cabeça em direção ao toalete de onde Darcy saíra.

Darcy levantou os braços em rendição, dando passos para trás até entrar novamente no ambiente. Elisabeta fechou a porta atrás deles.

\- Então você me pede em casamento... – ela começou, em voz baixa. – Me pergunta como pode ter significado tão pouco para mim, e no dia seguinte traz outra mulher para o casamento da minha irmã?

\- Isso que estou ouvindo é ciúmes? – Darcy sorriu, provocando-a.

\- Estou apenas me perguntando se tudo o que vivemos não significou nada para você. – Elisabeta se aproximou, segurando a gravata de Darcy levemente. – Se eu fui uma aventura.

Os dois tinham alguma ideia de que estavam agindo de modo pouco usual. Elisabeta perdera as contas de quantas taças de vinho tomara naquela noite, e o hálito de whisky de Darcy comprovava que ele tivera sua parcela de doses. Talvez fosse o álcool que os deixasse mais soltos.

\- O que é que você acha? – Darcy entrelaçou a mão nos cabelos dela, dando um puxão de leve.

\- Acho que você foi uma aventura pra mim. – ela disse, sorrindo indiferente. – Um homem da cidade, rico, certinho.

\- Nem você acredita nisso. – ele riu baixo, encostando Elisabeta na porta e beijando seu pescoço.

\- Por que não? – ela segurou um suspiro ao sentir a língua dele em sua pele. – Agora eu já posso aceitar o pedido de casamento de outro homem. Xavier, por exemplo. Ou quem sabe Ernesto.

\- Não me provoca, Elisabeta. - Darcy grunhiu contra a pele dela, apertando sua cintura.

\- Quem é ela? – Elisa o afastou, olhando-o nos olhos.

\- Uma amiga. – ele disse, sério, acariciando o rosto dela.

\- Só amiga? – ela o puxou com força pela gravata desta vez.

\- Só existe uma mulher na minha vida, Elisabeta. Só uma mulher que eu quero provocar até que perca a cabeça.

Darcy a beijou sem aviso prévio, puxando seus cabelos para inclinar Elisa em direção a sua boca. Ela não resistiu e nem protestou com a boca dele invadindo a sua, num beijo tão profundo que era quase dolorido. Darcy desceu a mão que estava em sua cintura, a puxando ainda mais contra si.

Elisabeta segurou os cabelos de Darcy, afastando a boca dele da sua, e beijando o pescoço dele com firmeza, com pressão suficiente para deixar marcas. Fez isso dos dois lados, bagunçando os cabelos de Darcy, antes de beijar seus lábios novamente, com delicadeza.

\- Você pode dizer para as suas amigas que você tem dona. E que ela não gosta de dividir.

Elisabeta o empurrou de leve, saindo do banheiro enquanto desamassava o vestido. Voltou ao salão com a expressão serena, aproximando-se da amiga de Darcy para uma conversa amena. Um pouco mais tarde Darcy retornou ao salão, os cabelos um pouco bagunçados, as marcas no pescoço visíveis. Aproximou-se sem graça de onde as duas conversavam, fazendo Beatriz rir instantaneamente.

\- Algo me diz que seremos grandes amigas, Elisabeta. – a loira piscou, fazendo Elisabeta rir.


End file.
